mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Joe Barbaro
Joe Barbaro (November 23rd 1924-1951, his death is implied, but uncertain) is Vito Scaletta's best friend. While Vito was fighting in World War II, he started to get into illegal activities. When Vito returns from the war with nothing but family debt, Joe helps him out, inviting Vito to join him in his life of crime. He is also the protagonist of the DLC Joe's Adventures. Background History Joe is a career criminal and lifelong friend of Vito Scaletta. Brash and unpredictable, Joe can seemingly make trouble out of nothing. As a child, Joe was the neighbourhood bully. He met Vito when the younger boy offered to fight him for a place in his gang. Over the next 10 years, the pair of them made a great team, rational Vito keeping wild Joe in check as they enjoyed a life of petty crime. The pair became closer than brothers and trust each other with their lives. These days Joe lives large - strong booze, fast cars and loose women. Moving up the criminal ladder is the perfect way for him to feed his vices. When Vito returns home on leave from the war, Joe finds him and gives him forged discharge documents to ensure that Vito doesn't have to return. After Vito's father died, his debts to local loan sharks were passed on to his family. He convinces Vito to join him in the Mafia to settle his father's debts before the loan sharks come after his family. Joe and Vito become 'Made Men' in the Falcone crime family at some point in 1951. Serving Clemente Joe greets Vito at the train station when he finds out Vito was coming home from the war, while catching up and having a drink with Vito Joe discovers that he is only on leave for a month, he then makes a call to Giuseppe and asks him to make some fake discharge papers so Vito doesn't have to go back. He then shows Vito around the city and introduces him to people such as Giuseppe, Tommy and Mike Bruski who gives Vito his first job. The next day Joe introduces Vito to Henry Tomasino, a made man in the Clemente crime family, Henry then tells Vito to rob the Office of Price Administration. He is seen again in Murphy's Law where he and Vito are told to rob a jewellery store because the owner owes Don Clemente money, the robbery was going according to plan until Brian O'Neill and his crew try to rob the same store while Vito and Joe are robbing it, they get away with the jewellery after a shootout with the Irish Gang and the police. In The Buzzsaw Joe and Vito help Henry with killing Sidney Pen after waiting a couple of hours Pen arrives with his guards, after Vito kills the guards with an MG42 the trio go after Pen in his distillery, after a shootout with his guards, Pen shoots Henry, Joe then carries him out of the burning distillery and he and Vito take him to see El Greco for medical assistance. He is next seen at Vito's trial and he visits Vito when he is in prison and tells him to see Leone Galante. Joe's Adventures Durring Vito's time in prison he was placed on Luca's hitlist, as Joe lost it with Luca after he found out what he did, but he was tipped off about this by Henry. He then leaves town for 5 Years and comes back. When he arrived in Empire Bay he meets Antonio Balsamo aka Tony Balls. He begins to work for Eddie Scarpa and goes hunting for answers. Vito's Return After Vito's release Joe shows him his new apartment, they then meet up with Eddie Scarpa, the Falcone crime family Underboss who he's been working for since the Clemente's tried to charge them for becoming made men. The trio go to the Cathouse to celebrate Vito's release however Joe and Vito discover that Eddie has the body of Frankie Potts, an FBI informant, in the trunk, they then go to bury him before Vito took Joe and Eddie back to Joe's place. To make up for the previous night's events Joe takes Vito to sell some cigarettes but after a while some Greasers try to make them hand over the cigarettes to them as it is on there turf, Joe refuses so the Greasers set the truck on fire, Joe then shoots a greaser and he and Vito try to chase down some more. After telling Eddie what had happened they met up with Stephen Coyne to sort out the greasers, first the blew up their bar and then they killed all the greasers in the Empire Bay Forge, during this Marty saved Joe from been shot, Joe and Vito then steal some Hot Rods from the greasers and sell them to Federico "Fat Derek" Pappalardo to get Eddie his money back. Joe is next seen in Balls and Beans, though this time he doesn't join Vito, he is at The Maltese Falcon when Vito gets back from killing Luca Gurino, he tells Vito that there going to get made and they head upstairs and become made man in the Falcone crime family. Later, Vito and Joe are told to kill Alberto Clemente, who had called a big meeting at the Empire Arms Hotel. The plan succeeded, but Marty was killed in the process causing Joe to go into depression which resulted in him getting drunk at The Lone Star and shooting and killing the bartender, Leon. Joe is seen again in A Friend of Ours where Vito goes to his apartment after his house was burned down by the Irish Gang, by now Joe has re done his apartment in a "unique" style. He then helps Vito track down and kill Mickey Desmond, the boss of the Irish Gang and many of his guys, as well as destroying the Hill of Tara in the process. Later, he and Henry meet Vito in Lincoln Park to discuss entering the drug business, they borrow $35,000 from Bruno Levine and buy the product from the Empire Bay Triads, however they run into trouble and a large gunfight occurs at SeaGift Fishing Co. warehouse, they make it out and sell the drugs to various gangs starting with the Bombers. Joe is then seen in Exit the Dragon, he and Vito go to meet Henry in the park after they discover that Falcone found out about the drugs and took the money, however when they arrive they see Henry been butchered by the triads, Joe and Vito then kill the triads and follow Zhe Yun Wong to The Red Dragon Restaurant where they kill Wong and half of the triads in anger, Wong tells them he killed Henry because he was a rat, though Joe and Vito ignore this and Joe kills him. Joe then meets Vito at his apartment and they drive to kill someone for Eddie who is having them do it as a favour for an out of time family. Joe kills the man who turns out to be Thomas Angelo. Joe then goes off to earn his half of the money they owe Bruno. Once Vito has earned his half of the money he goes to Joe's though he isn't there, Vito discovers that the Vinci's took him, after going to the The Mona Lisa Restaurant where he is knocked out and taken to the construction site where Joe is been held. Joe and Vito escpape though Joe is in bad shape and is taken to El Greco's to get fixed up, Vito then pay's off the debt. Death (Possibly) At the end of the game after Carlo Falcone is killed by Vito Scaletta because of a deal that he had made with Leone Galante, Joe is taken into another car as they go celebrate at the Cathouse. As Vito speaks with Leone in the car on the way to the Cathouse, he soon finds out that Joe is on his way to being possibly whacked. Leone says that Joe wasn't a part of the deal, because of the trouble he made with Vito earlier in the game. The credits then roll after the camera dollys away from the vehicle of Vito and Leo. His fate still remains unknown but it must be noted that Joe is armed when he enters the car. Personality Joe is very loud and flamboyant and therefore the opposite of his best friend Vito who is the strong silent type. He is very similar to Falcone Underboss Eddie Scarpa. He is a shoot-first-ask-later kind of guy and his best friend Vito is often left to clean up his mess. Joe has some funny comedic side in his personality, for example in The Buzzsaw, he told the injured Henry to conserve his energy just like in the movies, when Henry asked what happened to the guy in the movie, Joe replied that he died, much to Henry's dismay. Aside from that, Joe also has some furious side when his friends are killed (Marty and Henry), he avenges them by killing the ones responsible for their deaths. Joe is also shown to have a soft side as he is seen crying after Marty was killed in Room Service. Vehicles owned by Joe *Culver Empire - 1945 *Shubert Frigate - 1950 *Smith Custom 200 - 1951 *Shubert Beverly - A Friend of Ours *Ascot Bailey S200 - Exit the Dragon Notable murders committed by Joe *Sidney Pen, shot by Joe and Vito from orders of Luca Gurino. *Richie Mazzeo, drowned to death after Joe rammed his car into a frozen lake on orders of Luca Gurino. *Billy Barnes, shot by Joe for setting Eddie's truck on fire. *Albert Clemente, shot multiple times from the orders of Don Carlo Falcone and in revenge for killing Marty. *Zhe Yun Wong, shot in the head after killing Henry and stealing their money. *Thomas Angelo, shot in the chest from the orders of Eddie Scarpa, as a "gift" for the Salieri crime family. *Leon, shot by a drunken Joe. *Vinci Capo (possibly), beaten to death after kidnapping and beating Joe and Vito. *Mickey Desmond (possibly), he can kill Mickey during the car chase that follows the attack on the Hill of Tara, this is one of his possible deaths. Trivia *Joe was born in 1924 (He's one year older than Vito). *That being said, he was 19 years old at the beginning of Mafia 2. *Denby Grace described him as a "shoot first, ask questions later kinda guy", very reckless. *He is very caring about people he considers his friends, although sometimes this gets him into trouble. *His apartment will change over time to reflect his changing income and tastes. *He likes brightly-colored clothes. *He has clearly has a drinking problem, although it might not be as bad as Eddie's. *His appearance, much like Vito's, has changed since the beginning of development. *Joe favors a Tommy Gun, but is also seen with the Colt M1911 Special several times, and (although much less often), a shotgun. *Joe claimed that the last time he went to church was the Easter of 1941. *The game ends in 1951 making Joe 27 at the game's end. *In game dialogue shows Joe has a sister often yelling " you shoot like my sister" during combat. He also says "Jesus, you drive like my fucking grandmother!" in some driving scenes, with Vito often responding, "What the hell, she's still alive?" *In Chapter 14: Stairway to Heaven, Joe and Vito have to kill Thomas Angelo as part of a job, all they knew was that he ratted out his friends to the feds. *In Chapter 10 after he kills Don Clemente you can see him crying for Marty. This is the only time that Joe cries in the game. *Joe's friendship with the teenager Marty resembles the life of young Henry Hill in Goodfellas as Henry joined the Mafia at a young age just like Marty. When Tommy Devito is killed in Goodfellas. This deeply effects Jimmy Conway in the same way as it effected Joe in Chapter 10. Yet another reference to Goodfellas is The scene where Joe is selling cigarettes with Vito in The Wild Ones. This scene resembles the scene where Jimmy Conway is selling cigarettes to corrupt officers. Joe also sold some to a corrupt officer in The Wild Ones. *Joe is one of the characters on the Mafia II game cover along with Vito, Eddie and Henry. *In cutscenes he can be seen wearing a crucifix, he was most likely raised Catholic though he is not devout. *It's possible that Joe's name is reference to real Don Joseph Barbara. *Joe will sometimes complain when Vito goes over the speed limit or passes through a red light. This goes against his nature to act and have fun with out thinking. *It is unknown wether Joe is Sicilian like Vito and Henry. He could possibly be Sicilian because he is seen wearing a coppola in chapter 1 "The Old Country" where him and Vito robbed a store and a photo of him and Vito when they are children. A coppola is a hat that shows Scilian tradition. *Joe is the only character other than Vito that appears in every chapter, though sometimes only in cutscenes. *It is relieved in Chapter 7 (In Loving Memory of Francesco Potenza) that one of his favourite singers is Dean Martin. He and Eddie can both be heard singing his song Return to Me after Vito's "Welcome Back party". *Joe will join Vito, Jimmy and Tommy as one of the playable characters in the Mafia series in a new DLC pack titled Joe's Adventures for Mafia II. * Joe has a calendar in his Apartment thats dated September 1943, in the third chapter. *Joe seems to have lost weight while Vito was in prison. *Some of the cars that Joe owned like the Subert Beverly and Ascot Baily S200 can be taken by Vito and stored in his garage, but the Smith Custom 200 and Culver Empire cannot be taken. *Mafia II Avatar items were made available for purchase on the 18th of November 2010 for the Xbox Live Avatar Marketplace. "Joe's Outfit" (240 MS Points) consists of his default jacket and shirt from the 50s segment of the game and "Joe's Hat" (160 MS Points) from the 40s segment. *Many fans believe that at the end of the game, Joe fought off the men in the same car as him with the Smith and Wesson Model 19 Revolver he concealed in his jacket and managed to survive. Gallery joe_profile.jpg|Concept art of Joe. Joey barbaro.jpg Vito joe profile.jpg|Concept art of Vito and Joe. joe barbaro mafia 1.jpg|Joe, in his first ever appearance (Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven) File:Henryvitojoe.jpg|Joe with friends Vito and Henry. File:Joe_in_with_the_girls.jpg|Joe at the Cathouse. Barbaro.jpg|Joe's early appearance. Mafiaii 018.jpg|Joe and Vito. File:Mafia_II_-_Digital_Deluxe_Artbook-036.png File:Joey.jpg mafia2 2010-10-11 21-34-24-79.jpg joe.JPG Untitled.png|Joe as a child with Vito mafia2 2010-10-16 22-25-26-21.jpg Joeadvent.JPG joearmado.png File:Joe1.png File:Joeprueba2.png File:JoePrueba.png File:Joe-Joe's_Adventures.jpg File:Joe_Barbaro.jpg mafia2 2010-11-05 20-21-02-00.png imagesCAAFR21I.jpg Mafia2 2010-11-14 16-23-28-76.png avatar-body.png|An Xbox avatar with "Joe's Outfit". thumblg.png|"Joe's Outfit" from the Xbox Live Avatar Marketplace. Barbaro, Joe Barbaro, Joe Category:Mafia II Category:Joe's Adventures Category:Protagonists